


Monaca's Big Brother Domestication Experiment

by BlueRibbonBow



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Other, Rape, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRibbonBow/pseuds/BlueRibbonBow
Summary: After Monaca's announcement that Towa City will be transformed into a paradise for children, she goes to visit her uncooperative half-sibling.Commissioned by anonymous as a fill for the kink meme!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by someone who wishes to be anonymous, and I had a lot of fun with it!  
> So heed the warnings, etc. etc.

When the first Monokuma model was built, Haiji thought about having a cease and desist switch built for them in the lab that produced it. Just to be safe.

Their claws were a solid foot long and could slice metal with ease, which could pose a dangerous problem should any of them malfunction. 

But Haiji had shrugged it off back then, told himself it wasn’t his problem since he had never planned on investing himself in the project. 

If his dad was going to let Monaca do whatever she wanted and build these weird creatures, then he could suffer the consequences when an accident happened.

It was what he’d get for being so careless. For catering to  _ her _ . Haiji secretly hoped it happened one day, that Monokuma would maul a man on the assembly line, if only to prove a point.

Haiji realized now that he was the careless one, and that he should have had that switch built.

If he had, he wouldn’t have been taken so off guard by Monaca’s broadcast on television, or by the hordes of Monokuma roaming the street murdering people.

It was something out of a children’s horror cartoon. 

Towa City had never seen such disaster.

There was only one thing that he, Haiji Towa, could possibly do--get off the island as soon as possible.

He wasted no time grabbing a few wads of cash kept in the bottommost locked drawer of his desk, a satchel to stuff it in, and a handgun he’d bought from the black market. He knew it’d be useless against a Monokuma, but the the gun wasn’t for for them.

It wasn’t something that he’d wanted to do, but in times of such violent crisis, people turned into animals. 

Just as he was packing up his laptop, a prize full of anything and everything Towa Industries wouldn’t want the public to see, his door flew off the hinges. 

Standing in the middle of the two Monokuma responsible for punching it in was no other than Monaca in her wheelchair. 

“Nii-san!” She declared cheerfully, the motor in her scooter humming as she approached him. 

Haiji backed away from her until his neck touched the window. His office was a good hundred or two feet off the ground. He wouldn’t make it out that way, and for a split second questioned why he didn’t just throw her out of her chair and make a run for it.

Whatever she wanted with him, he didn’t care. This was all her doing. 

And he  _ wasn’t  _ her Nii-san.

“Nii-saaaan,” she repeated, puffing her cheeks brattily, curling her hands up into fists.

He noticed that in her lap was a remote controller, one that he’d seen her use before.

Two Monokuma trailed behind her, and ran behind Haiji before he could decide on fight or flight. 

One hit him in the back of the head--hard--and sent him tumbling over to the floor. 

Monaca stood up from her wheelchair (he knew she’d been faking!) and sniffled, wiping her eyes. “Monaca is sorry it has to be like this…”

The Monokuma grabbed at him again and set him back in his chair, paws carefully holding his arms behind his back.

Monaca looked away from him, her eyes actually welling up. “Monaca wanted to tell you before, but...now she has to hurry because a few things messed up her plans...but that’s okay!”

She reached into his desk drawer, fetched some duct tape, and began promptly wrapping it around his mouth. “Monaca wants to build a paradise for all children, you see, but she’d like to include you too...b-because….she loves you...but up until now, you’ve never looked at Monaca despite liking younger girls.”

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and stepped away, back facing him, placing the controller on a table. He thought that if he had any shot of getting out of this, it would be right now.

But one Monokuma was holding him back and another had blocked the only door in his office.

Monaca turned back to him, a smirk stretched across her face. She approached him more closely and pointed directly down to his crotch, where Haiji’s unwilling hard on was protruding from his pants. 

“That spill about ‘Monaca loves even that about you’ defiiiinately got you hard!” She pressed her hand into his dick, forcing him to moan behind the duct tape encircling his mouth. “Even though you were totally looking over at the controller and thinking about escaping from our quality time together…” 

He clenched his eyes shut, and Monaca gave his cheek a hard slap with her free hand. 

It stung and reminded him that, unfortunately, this wasn't a dream.

“Hey,” her voice lowered. “You’re not allowed to pretend like you don’t enjoy this...when I’ve seen you ogling and touching girls younger than you all the time…Nii-san is a pervert!”

Haji didn't think he was a pervert just because he liked younger girls. Regardless, there wasn’t enough money in the universe to pay him to ever pursue the one in front of him right now. 

Not only because she was too young for his taste, because Haiji had decided right then and there that he would kill this brat as soon as he could. 

She knew exactly what she was doing.

Monaca giggled, resuming her usual upbeat persona, and unbuckled his pants with her tiny fingers, and the weight of her arms resting on his thighs made his cock twitch.

To his relief, she didn’t notice or didn’t care, and was much more focused on yanking his boxers down just enough to free his dick. Monaca seemed proud of herself and sneered as she poked the bulbous head with her index finger. 

“Nii-san, think of how many other older brothers fantasize about playing with their little sister like this...Monaca has made you quite the lucky man today!”

She stared at his sex for a few moments, making some comment under her breath about how it was thicker and bigger than she’d thought, punctuated with a devious giggle.

Haiji was sweating. He didn’t want this in the least, knew this was walking on thin ice even for him (even with this not being his fault, he reminded himself). 

Letting go of his dick, she took a step back and kicked off her shoes, then reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. It took a few tugs to get it off completely, and when she did, she loosely tossed it onto the floor.

Monaca wasn’t wearing a bra, he noticed, not that she would need to. 

Her breasts hadn’t started growing yet, but there was a slight perkiness to them, and her skin looked milky smooth. 

Her socks stayed and stretched up to her thighs, and between them was her hairless, pink pussy. She hadn’t even been wearing panties to begin with. 

He hated how soft she looked. Hated how appearances were so deceiving. 

Monaca noticed his staring and giggled, standing upright with her hands behind his back to shamelessly give her a full view of her body.

“But you know, Monaca really does love you, Nii-san,” she said. “She wasn’t lying about that part…in fact, she wanted you to join our campaign...the Warriors of Hope...we need a Nii-san, but if you’re not willing to play the part...Monaca will have to earn your affection the only way you know how to give affection to cute girls.”

She hoisted herself up onto his lap, straddling his knee, and grabbed at his dick with both hands since she couldn’t wrap one around it completely. 

Haiji watched her, the weight of her body on him and the coolness of her skin going straight to his crotch. He was hard and he hated it, but he didn’t want her to stop either; he settled for telling himself that it didn’t matter whether or not he liked this, because he was powerless to do anything about it. 

“Nii-san, if this goes really well, Monaca will use her mouth later if you like!” She pulled herself even closer to him, so that she could stand on her knees and hug his neck super tight. She sighed contently, feeling up his chest. “You’re so handsome like this, Nii-san...so excited...Monaca wonders how long you’ve looked at her this way!” 

She giggled and kissed his cheek--just a peck--then moved onto his lap and grabbed his dick again. 

“Geez, you’re so big...will you even fit?” Monaca rubbed the head against her pussy, which was way too soft and warm. Haiji thought that surely his dick wouldn’t fit, and that she had finally bit off more than she could chew.

No, he  _ hoped  _ he would break her. He wanted to see her crying, pride wounded because she was still just a spoiled kid and deserved to know that not everything would go her way all the time. 

She lowered her body, slowly, guiding him into her as she gasped too sharply to be faking. 

“Nnn…” Monaca bit her lip and continued, the tightness of her insides clamping onto his cock and squeezing. 

Haiji was moaning from underneath his duct tape, and the sweat was actively dripping down his forehead and itching.

Monaca’s lips slightly parted as she moaned again, pushing more of him inside of her, until finally she had half of his length sheathed. Her eyes half lidded, there was a certain blush on her face that could have been cute if she wasn’t such a monster. 

He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling how her walls contracted against him. 

Monaca tried to force more of him into her, descended her hips ever so slightly, and immediately froze and whined when he went as far as he could. 

“Aww...it won’t go any further…” She whined, swaying her hips back and forth for emphasis, forcing him to hit her cervix over and over again.

Haiji groaned as she slowly lifted herself, slowly, only to lower herself back onto him, then repeat, this time increasing her pace just enough to notice. 

With every movement, he was fucking his half sister and she was laughing under her breath. Monaca’s fingers latched onto his shoulders and she dug her tiny but sharp nails into his skin as she rode him. 

“Monaca...loves her Nii-san...so much…” she breathed, satisfied with how the words made him twitch inside of her. 

Despite how good it felt, despite that this was the tightest pussy he had ever been inside, Haiji couldn’t help but wonder how this wasn’t breaking her--how she wasn’t even bleeding (because girls were always supposed to bleed their first time, right?). It was as infuriating as it was carnal. 

She continued on like this, licked the side of his neck and even bit down ever so slightly, and it didn’t take long for him to cum. 

Haiji shut his eyes and cursed himself, the heat in his stomach unsubsiding. He was trembling against his will.

Monaca pushed him as deep into as he would go and took a long, relaxing breath as his cum spurted into her. She hugged his neck and rolled her hips forward, helping him ride out his orgasm. 

“Nii-san…” she mumbled. “That was great...we make a great team, don’t we?” 

All too quickly, she sat up, and he watched in numb regret as she unsheathed his cock and a thick stream of semen dripped out from her swollen pussy. 

She let it stain the crotch of his pants, then hopped up and promptly started to get redressed. He watched her, the afterglow of his orgasm subsided. His head was filled with regret.

_ It’s not like I wanted this...it’s not like I wanted this… _

Monaca, now fully clothed again, approached him and ripped the tape off his mouth, taking a few stubbles from his chin with it. “So, Nii-san...what do you say? Will you stay in Towa City and help Monaca build her paradise?”

She awaited his answer with big, yearning eyes and a loving smile. 

Haiji gasped, breathing in through his mouth for a few seconds.

He spit at her. “Go to hell.”

Monaca’s face darkened. “You’ve left Monaca no choice, then.” 

She pranced over to the table just as cheerfully and retrieved the Monokuma controller.

With a press of a button, the Monokuma holding Haiji back took a paw, wrapped it around his forearm, and snapped the bone in half. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> (If you're at the end notes here because you're gonna leave me a smug comment or tell me I'm gross, I don't care and your resistance makes my penis harder.)


End file.
